sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wybuch prawdziwej mocy! Melodia serca Ami
Wybuch prawdziwej mocy! Melodia serca Ami (jap. 真のパワー爆発!　亜美 心のしらべ Shin no pawā bakuhatsu! Ami kokoro no shirabe) – 24 (151) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 4 listopada 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Na samym początku widzimy Ami, która daje ponieść się niezwykle pięknej melodii wyszperanej w sieci... Przy okazji pisze coś w swoim notatniku. Chwilę muzycznej kontemplacji przerywa jednak nadejście przyjaciółek. Zaraz zaczynają się pytania i chcąc, nie chcąc, Ami musi wyjaśnić cała sprawę. Nie wdając się w zbędne szczegóły, Ami jest zafascynowana muzyką niejakiego N.T. Nie ma jednak pojęcia, kim on może być, ale pisze do niego wiadomość, a do jego melodii pisze wiersz. Tymczasem w cyrku, w którym to Zircon Zirconii przeżywa trudne chwile. Nie zagłębiając się w zbędne szczegóły, Kwartet Amazonek urządził sobie na niego polowanie... Zostaje ocalony dopiero przez swoją panią, która wpada w złość. W efekcie tych wszystkich wydarzeń zdjęcie kolejnego celu jest zbyt zamazane, by rozpoznać wygląd. Przedsiębiorcza PallaPalla, przy pomocy swojej mocy, "wyciska" ze zdjęcia muzykę. Jak możemy się domyślić, to ta sama, która zauroczona jest Ami. Dzień następny. Ami pokazuje dziewczynom swoje skończone słowa do piosenki. W pisaniu dodatkową inspirację stanowił dla niej otrzymany od ojca szkic krajobrazu. W pewnej chwili podczas kolejnej kłótni Rei z Usagi do kawiarenki wpada Diana z ciekawym odkryciem. Okazuje się, że kotka wykryła tajemniczego kompozytora, który akurat ma występ w innej kawiarence. Niestety na trop wpadła również VesVes. Po występie dziewczyny czekają na N.T. i przedstawiają mu Ami. Wychodzi na jaw, że Ami sama jest dość znana w sieci i tak wszystkie zostają zaproszone do pracowni Toshiyukiego Nishino (N.T.) Grupka przyjaciół jest oczywiście śledzona przez VesVes. Na miejscu między dziewczynami a Toshiyukim i jego partnerką nawiązuje się rozmowa o muzyce i ich wspólnym marzeniu. Ami czuje się zażenowana, że śmiała napisać słowa do piosenki, w którą tamta para włożyła tyle energii i pasji, więc wybiega. Przyjaciółki podążają za nią. VesVes przystępuje do ataku... Krzyk Toshiyukiego przywołuje dziewczyny, ale Ami zostaje powiadomiona dopiero przez Dianę, w efekcie czego nieco się spóźnia. Niewiele to jednak zmienia, gdyż i tak wszystkie wojowniczki trafiają do komputera, a Lustro Marzeń zostaje pożarte przez lemura. Teraz następuje kulminacyjny punkt odcinka, w którym to Ami pod wpływem ataku, zagłębia się w wnętrze samej siebie. Tam podczas rozmowy z własną duszą wojowniczki odkrywa w sobie nową, ostateczną moc. Używając jej, wyciąga z wnętrza pułapki wszystkie wojowniczki. Reszta idzie już gładko, gdyż natychmiast Sailor Chibi Moon wzywa Pegaza, a Sailor Moon zajmuje się resztą. Po tych wydarzeniach Ami wreszcie decyduje się pokazać słowa piosenki jej twórcom. Mimo swoich obaw, treść słów i zawarta w nich pasja wywiera na młodej parze wielkie wrażenie. Od teraz to one będą służyć im za inspirację do dalszej pracy. Podobnie jak Ami... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * CereCere – Yuri Amano * PallaPalla – Machiko Toyoshima * JunJun – Kumiko Watanabe * VesVes – Junko Hagimori * Kyōko – Wakana Yamazaki * Toshiyuki Nishino – Masami Kikuchi * KeroKero Musume – Mami Matsui Galeria Zapowiedź odc151.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep151 1.jpg Ep151 2.jpg Ep151 3.jpg Ep151 4.jpg Ep151 5.jpg Ep151 6.jpg Ep151 7.jpg Ep151 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Ulubiona melodia Ami. en:True Power Explodes! Ami's Song of the Heart de:Amis Dichtkunst Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii